Sinner
by True Love Swallows
Summary: Edward finds himself arrested after peeing in a public place. With no one left to turn to, he calls the one person that no matter what circumstance, will always be there for him, and finds himself on a trip down memory lane. Oneshot, B/E, OOC, All Human.


**Sinner**

**Edward's Point Of View**

"Really Edward? Again?" She asks tiredly on the phone. "I mean surely you can't just hold on until you find a public restroom or something, or wait until you get home." She asked.

"Believe me Bella, if I could've held on I would've." I say lightly, trying to stay positive. "Please can you come for me like you used to?"

"Edward, things are different." She reminds me in an adult like tone. Mature, grown up – Everything I should be.

"So what, our relationship statuses are different, big deal. Doesn't mean I can't rely on you, does it?"

"To bail you out? Well, it kinda does. What about Jasper and Emmett?" She had to ask, didn't she?

"I'm not on good terms with them at the moment. I honestly don't expect you to bail me out, but right now, you are all I have. Your my last resort." Funny how she was once my first priority.

She is silent for a while, and I listen closely, in case she's hung up the phone, tired of my badgering and antics at one thirty on a Friday night. I wander if I was interrupting her, or if she had been waiting for me to call. "This is the last time Edward, so help me God."

Then she hangs up, and I put the phone back on the receiver and smile proudly. I can always count on her, my Bella.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Ago<em>

"_Edward!" She exclaims in surprise as my arms wrap around her sides and my fingers run light and teasing over her perfect body. "No, please, don't!" She gasps for air as I begin to tickle her, her body moving in my grasp, her smile lighting her face up. _

_I watch as tears fall from her eyes and her hair bounces around her face. When I let go, I kiss her lips and she smiles. "I hate you." _

"_I know." I mock, and she punches my arm lightly before snuggling into me. "I have to leave." I say, getting up abruptly. _

_Her face shows disappointment. "Please don't go." She instantly knows that I have business to attend to and I shake my head. _

"_You know I have to. Once you get into the drug circle baby, you're stuck in a never ending loophole." I shrug, putting my white shirt and leather jacket on, sitting on the end of her bed. Bella's legs wrap around my sides and she leaves kisses along my neck. "I promise I'll be back in an hour." _

"_Don't lie to me. You'll end up snorting coke and God knows what else and tapping on my window at five in the morning. I'm not going to fall for that line again." Bella says seriously, wrapping her little body in the sheets and standing up to face me, her brown curly hair exploding around her heart shaped face. _

"_Hey, that happened twice!" I object. "Besides, you know I don't do coke anymore. Not after last time." _

"_You mean the time when I found you in an underground brothel with a passed out naked girl on top of you?" _

_I clench my teeth angrily. "For the last time, nothing happened." I say. _

"_Just go." She breathes, rubbing her eyelids. I get up and follow her out of her bedroom and through her apartment and to the door. _

"_Bella, I would never, ever, cheat on you. There have never been any women, I promise you." I say, hating how she always assumes the worst. Then again, I can't blame her. She has seen me in pretty bad states._

"_Whatever Edward." She says, melancholy and defeated with tiredness. _

"_No." I say forcefully, grabbing her face in my hands. "I would never do that to you. You are my one and only." She looks deep into my eyes, searching, and I wait. Her lips greet mine eagerly and I let our tongues mingle together. _

_When we let go, she smiles a little, her eyes sparkling. "I'll wait up for you." _

_I smile once and leave her apartment, knowing my buyer is going to be pissed. _

* * *

><p>She's dressed in a plain but magnificent tight black dress, with black heels to match. Oh fuck, she was with someone. I couldn't help but notice that her breasts looked bigger, and I wondered what they would look like. Her hair was in a loose low bun, her skin looked a little paler, but overall, she looked as beautiful as ever.<p>

When she saw me, she looked away and at the officer. They spoke briefly before he called my name and I was released. As we signed forms, we chatted. "Who was your hot date?" I asked.

"Not hot, at all. His name is Mike, his an architect, and he was nowhere near Mr Right. In a very fucked up way, I'm glad you called."

I chuckled at the man I had created in my head. Some yuppie loser with an abnormally small dick and a wannabe playboy. Oh yes, Bella was much too good for him. "What did you say to him when I called?"

"I told him I was going to the bathroom."

"Very cold, Swan. Original, but cold. I can see him now sitting there by himself, wallowing with self pity."

It was her turn to chuckle. "And who do you think you are? The incomparable ex boyfriend who no one will ever match up to?"

"I'm glad you know me so well." I say, handing over my paperwork to the officer. After Bella is finished, we leave the station and as soon as we are outside, I kiss the ground dramatically and hail Bella as though she is Gandhi or Jesus himself. "You saved me, oh however can I re-pay you?" I ask, clasping her hands in mine. Part of that gesture was to stick to my euphoric mood, the other was because I wanted to feel her skin again.

"I don't want anything from you. I'm guessing you need a ride home too." She says, leading me over to a blue BMW.

I wolf whistle in astonishment. "Someone's upgraded."

"Someone's got promoted twice." She jingles the keys in my face with a smirk.

"You have to let me drive." I say, attempting to steal her keys from her.

She grabs them and shakes her head. "No fucking way I'm letting you drive, you're a madman."

"You don't know where I live." I shrug.

"Still at your stupid art studio with shit lying over the floors, you wouldn't move to save your life." She teases, knowing she's right as she gets in driver's seat.

"Stupid know it all." I grumble, getting into the passenger seat. "We aren't going to reach my place if you're driving, I'll be home at six in the morning."

Bella rolls her eyes and starts the car, and immediately, The Smiths bursts through my ears. I chuckle as Bella goes red with guilt and embarrassment. "You still listen to this song after I told you about it all those years ago?"

"I had a bit of a reminiscing journey, musically that is. Fuck off, I bet you've listened to this song since last year."

"I actually haven't. The Smiths make me too sad nowadays."

"Why is that?" She peers.

"Because it makes me think of you." I say admittedly. She goes red and I find myself in love with her all over again. It really is as simple as that, there is no use denying my feelings for this simply amazing woman in front of me. She drives down the street, mumbling 'Please please please let me get what I want' in time and I decide to speak.

"I remember you crying to this when we were twenty one, when I gave you this song on your birthday, in front of everyone. Even your dad." I chuckle.

"That's because the lyrics were very fitting to that time in my life." She shrugged.

"Did Charlie ever figure me out? You know, the drug dealer thing?"

"Nope. He thought you were in some kind of government thing, but he thought you were as stupid as fuck and allergic to everything. Then again, that was my fault because every time you came to my house at five in the morning, I would tell him you were sick and needed aspirin and shit. He thought you had a billion diseases."

"When in actual fact I was fucked out of my mind on acid and all sorts." I sigh. "What about this song, what importance does this place on your life?" I ask, pointing to the song 'Asleep.'

"It just reminds me of The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, and the first time we broke up. I hated sleeping by myself and I would replay that song constantly just because the words were 'I don't want to wake up on my own anymore,' and I would cry my eyes out." She admitted.

"My condolences."

"If you say so."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know better." She says wistfully.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Should I?"

"I trust you. Why can't you trust me?"

"You just haven't earned it yet, baby." She laughs wickedly, thinking she was the most brilliant person in the world. To me, truthfully, she is and always will be.

"I'll keep trying."

It's silent for a little bit, and I decide to break it. "I really am sorry Bella. I know that I did hurt you and did you wrong for way too long, but that's in the past, and I'm older and wiser and I know better. You may be surprised, but I have gained a little perspective."

"What does that have to do with anything? Every time you said sorry, you would give me another reason not to trust you at least a day later. You were terrible at relationships Edward, and I get the feeling you always will be." She turns a sharp corner, blind in the darkness.

"At least I meant it Bella, I really did! And I was not terrible at relationships. I remembered everything about you and I never cheated, not once. You know that."

"You forgot our one year anniversary." She says quietly.

I breathe sharply. "I know I did. You broke up with me because of it."

"I had every reason to."

"I didn't forget, I was elsewhere."

"You had LSD Edward, you were gone for almost a day, and I was once again left panicked and fucking scared that you would be lying dead in a gutter somewhere. I ended up finding you in the park down the road wearing only a pair of jeans and bruises all over you from injections. You were an absolute fucking mess."

"First and last time Bella." I said. "I still haven't touched anything but pot since. I deal, sure, but I don't use anything but weed."

"I'm proud then that you can be consistent about something." She pulls up in front of my apartment building.

"Bella, I've always been consistent and I've always been true to myself and to you. That's all that matters. And you know that I've said, but you know I won't. Hell, I know I won't, because I don't have to. There's no need for me to change. At least I can admit that I'm not perfect."

"And you think I can't? I'm everything but perfect, alright?" She's offended, hurt in her eyes.

"Bella, who the fuck are you trying to kid? You try and be perfect, everybody knows it. Stop trying so hard to impress people. And by you saying you're not perfect just makes you look sad and pathetic. Fuck Bella, why are you like this!"

"Because I'm still fucked up because of you." She says roughly, through clenched teeth. "From day one I fought my feelings for you because I knew you were not the guy for me. And yet I fall in love with you and it made me sick to my stomach, because you are the exact opposite to what I needed. Fuck, Edward, you were arrested for peeing in a public place, your an embarrassment!"

I no longer hold back, no restraint. I lean fully forward and press my mouth to hers, my hands moving to her hips, going slowly. She moans into my mouth. Of course she's got more points to add. I let her go and she hits me. "What the fuck was that!" She demands.

"I am never going to fall out of love with you, alright? You are my one and only, and I know it's the exact same for you. We may be opposites, but we are fucking perfect for each other. So stop treading water in the shallow end and go deeper. A year without you has done no good for either of us. Get on the dark side and take a trip with me."

She frowns. "I meant what I said last time Edward. That would be the last time."

"Bella, I love you. It's time to be together for the rest of our lives. No more breaking up, I promise. Now come inside."

She contemplates for a long while, her face displaying many emotions. After a while, she leans into my slowly, our faces almost touching. "This is it. I swear Edward. You wreck me again and I will beat the living shit out of you." She says seriously.

"I know. No more fuck ups. I promise."

We seal it with a kiss that makes her lips melt into mine, and to know she is mine again makes me feel high. When I break away, I ask her the question that's been on my lips the entire night. "Did you get implants because of me?"

She bursts into a beautiful fit of laughter. "It was such a mistake, it was so out of character. I still can't believe I went through with it. Yes, I did. Are you against it?"

"What guy is against big breasts?" I ask, getting out of the car. She walks over to me and buries her face into my chest.

"I can't believe I'm doing this all again for you."

"Admit it, you knew we were going to wind up together."

"I just didn't know it was going to be this soon. You worked your devil magic on me." She says, kissing my lips.

"What can I say, I'm a natural born sinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, please review :)<strong>


End file.
